


"Is That My Sweatshirt?"

by MadeIyn



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeIyn/pseuds/MadeIyn
Summary: Virgil goes on a hunt for his hoodie, but finds a sick Roman instead. Fluff ensues.





	"Is That My Sweatshirt?"

Virgil huffed in frustration, looking around at the mess he had made. There were articles of black clothing which he had pulled from crevices in his room which he wasn’t even aware of, now laying in small piles all around his room. Eventually, he let out a heavy sigh and put on his old hoodie which he had pulled from his closet early in his hunt. He deliberated cleaning up the mess he had just made, but decided that that was a later problem for later Virgil. He slipped the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands before he left his room. The change in wardrobe made him feel slightly on edge, and he hoped that the other sides wouldn’t question him too stringently. 

He tread lightly down the stairs, listening for the tell-tale sounds of Logan noisily slurping his morning cup of coffee or Patton prancing around the kitchen as he made breakfast. Instead, he found Patton curled up on the couch with a large soft blanket tossed over him, sleeping deeply. Loud, grizzly bear snores escaped his lips in true dad-fashion. Virgil smiled fondly, shaking his head. Another late night Disney marathon. Logan was perched at the other end of the sofa, coffee mug on the table and nose buried in a book. He looked up and offered a quiet, good morning, Virgil, before returning to his reading. He did a double take on the change in attire, eyes lingering on the darker piece of clothing. He said nothing, slowly dropping his eyes back to his book.

Virgil nodded to Logan before looking around the room briefly in search of his hoodie. The longer he wore the old one, the more uncomfortable he became. It wasn’t as soft as his new one. Plus, the sleeves were shorter, forcing him to constantly adjust them to keep his hands covered. He puffed out yet another heavy sigh of disappointment before turning and marching back up the stairs. Logan’s eyes followed him, but he did not speak on his friend’s peculiar behavior.

Virgil was about to resume his search in his room, but he heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He walked past his door, towards the bathroom Strangely, Roman’s door was left ajar. He was typically very careful to keep it shut, lest a dragon witch came stampeding from the mindscape and into their home. Virgil closed it gently before continuing his path to the bathroom.

Virgil knocked softly on the bathroom door, which was also left slightly open. In return, he was met with a groan of distress. Virgil’s heart rate spiked, along with his anxiety. Roman was in there, and it sounded like he was hurt. Did his last encounter in the mindscape go poorly? Had someone followed him home? Did he get badly injured?

“Roman? May I come in, please?” Virgil called, words rushing together in his anxiety. A quiet whimper sounded from inside the bathroom, then there was a moment of silence. The door finally creaked open, and there was Roman. He was huddled in on himself and swaying on his feet. Virgil quickly grasped him by his shoulders, guiding him to the floor gently.

“No! By th- by the toilet..” Virgil hesitated momentarily in confusion before the realization struck him. Roman was sick. Virgil merely checked that the garbage can was empty before sliding it over to his companion. Roman’s face was flushed and his hair clung limply to his forehead. His eyes struggled to focus on anything around him and he was shivering greatly despite the hoodie drawn tightly around him. Wait- the hoodie!

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Virgil asked, chuckling slightly as he placed his hand on Roman’s head to feel his temperature. Just as Virgil assumed, he was burning up. He had a fever. Roman nodded feebly, turning his head to the side to let his face rest against the cool wall.  
“Sorry, just made me feel warmer, safer..” Roman murmured sloppily, hardly aware of what he was saying. Virgil shook his head, laughing again as he shuffled around Roman to get to the cabinet. He spoke as he searched for the medicine Roman needed.

“All fine Princey, let’s get you feeling better.” He grabbed the bottle and poured the correct dosage into the cap before passing it to Roman. Roman frowned as he held the small cup, but shakily raised it to his lips nonetheless. Virgil watched him drink the dose before excusing himself to go get Logan and possibly Patton, if he was awake yet. He let his feet hit the stairs a bit louder than usual in his rush.

“Princey is sick. I just got him some medicine, but I will need some help getting him into bed and taking care of him.” Virgil spoke quietly and quickly to Logan, watching his brows raise toward his hairline. Logan swiftly marked his page and stood, placing his book onto the table next to his mug. He carefully stepped past Patton’s sleeping form, trying to not wake the tired side. Logan and Virgil climbed the stairs together, and once they reached the top, they heard retching in the bathroom. They moved quickly then, reaching Roman just in time to see him finish expelling the medicine he had just ingested into the garbage can. He spat tiredly and looked up at his friends with tearful eyes. 

Roman hated being sick, especially vomiting. Being sick in itself frustrated him because he felt he wasn’t doing his part to help his friends or his kingdom in the mindscape. However, vomiting made him feel entirely helpless and he absolutely loathed it. He usually at least teared up when he expelled the contents of his stomach. However, this time, it was obvious the frustration and confusion brought on by his fever had tipped him over the edge. Sobs and hiccups poured from his lips as he stared at his friends with absolute anguish. It was a heartbreaking sight, and Virgil and Logan moved quickly to help. 

Together, they carefully hoisted Roman up by the armpits. They placed his arms across their shoulders and guided him to his room. The gently laid him in his bed, and while Virgil scampered off to clean out the garbage can, Logan began smoothing Roman’s hair and speaking to him softly. 

“Have you eaten anything today?” He asked quietly, rubbing Roman’s temples and smoothing the stress lines across his forehead. Roman shook his head, letting his eyes fall shut. When Virgil returned with the clean bin and a bag in it, Logan gave him further instruction to make their friend some toast. Virgil disappeared as quickly as he came, patting Roman’s leg before he left. Logan fell into a pattern of gently massaging Roman’s head and face, trying to sooth him enough that he would relax. He was startled from this pattern by a soft knock at the door. 

Virgil and a sleepy-eyed Patton stood in the doorway, Virgil clasping a plate of toast and a glass of water in his hands. Patton entered the room and sat gently on the side of the bed, placing a hand gently on Roman’s calf. Virgil moved forward as well, setting both items on the nightstand. He hovered awkwardly for a moment before sitting on the floor beside the other three sides. 

Roman took a whole twenty-four hours for his fever to break, and it wasn’t until midday the next day that he began to show much semblance to his silly self. His friends were there to help him the whole time, coaxing medicine into him and cleaning out the waste bin when necessary. Logan took to reading him stories when he was awake. Patton hovered around him like a true paternal figure, caressing his hair or rubbing his hand to comfort himself and Roman both. Virgil did what he does best. He watched over Roman the entire thirty-six hours that it took for him to begin to feel better. The only break he took was a “nap” he took on the floor while Logan read to Roman. Truthfully, he barely left consciousness, but when he rose he did feel slightly better rested. Roman thanked his friends profusely when he became a little more lively. He asked Logan to borrow the book he was reading, as it was actually quite fascinating. Logan’s eyes shone a little brighter at the request, and he happily placed it on Roman’s night stand. 

Roman may have always hated being sick, but his friends didn’t seem to mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment if you have any advice or thoughts you'd like to share about my works!


End file.
